Special Seeds
Special Seeds are a type of Seed in Moshi Monsters, which can only be obtained by codes. They are given the name 'Special Seeds' because they seeds cannot be bought and are unique, making them special. Merchandise These Moshlings can be obtained by Special Seeds. Player can get the codes for these seeds by buying Moshi Monsters Merchandise, subscribing to the Moshi Monsters Magazine, recieving prizes online or find them in specific locations. Some of these seeds will grow into a Golden Flower, like the Cards and Plush Seeds. *Radiant Roxy Rose - Roxy *Hip Hop Hibiscus - Blingo *Trashy Tulip - Dustbin Beaver *Robo Dendron - Nipper *Shrillberry Seeds - Boomer *Nutty Flips - Pip *Pocus Pods - Furnando *Jolly Flowers - Shambles *Frozen Forget-Me-Not - Leo *Alpine Pinkerbells - Lummox *Peekaboo Bells - Peekaboo *Loopy Lotus - Wuzzle *Van Goji Berries - Splatter *Twistletoe Berries - Willow *Dolphiniums - Lubber *Bouffant Bluebells - Mrs. Snoodle *Glacé Gooberry - Weegul *Bop Corn - Pops Prizes These seeds are available to obtain in-game as a prize or by a secret code. *Non-Drip Moss - Bodge *Splurgee Burdock - Lurgee *Hocus Crocus - Hocus *Ra-Tichoke - Carter *Glamellia - Vinnie Cards and Plush Seeds Several Moshlings have two seed combinations, one of which contains a Special Seed. Their Special Seeds can be obtained with codes found on special Moshling Madness Code Cards, found in one in five packets, or Moshling Plushes. All of these seeds will grow into a special golden flower, except for the Nutty Flips and Jolly Flowers. Cards *Nutty Flips - Pip *Jolly Flowers - Shambles *Mysterious Beat - HipHop *Tartan Thistles - Jessie *Tutan-Khanation - Cleo *Croakus - Scamp *Sizzling Snapdragon - Burnie *Bunny Suckle - Honey *Funky Free-Sia - Liberty *Egg-Nemone - Pooky *Chrysanthe-Munch - I.G.G.Y. *Chewlips - White Fang *Phanto-mato - Ecto *Dippy Dogbane - McNulty *Tickly Tiger Lily - Jeepers *Flylacs - Gurgle *Pandan-delion - ShiShi *Mysterious Moshling - Oddie Plushes *Bouffant Bluebells - Mrs. Snoodle *Pop Poppies - Cherry Bomb *Bong Beans - Mini Ben *Zoom Blooms - Blinki *Scorechid - Dribbles *Forget Me Nut - Nutmeg *Busnations - Busling *Whistlin' Thistles - Mr. Snoodle *Chrysanthe-Munch - I.G.G.Y. *Loot Vegetables - Penny *Radiant Roxy Rose - Roxy *Winged Wallflower - Angel Unreleased Seeds There are a few unreleased seeds, their designs and names have been found via .swf files although they aren't currently released. *Bentley Seed - Bentley *Slee-Peas - Unknown Gallery Merchandise Seeds Radiant Roxy Rose.png Hip Hop Hibiscus.png Trashy Tulip.PNG Robo Dentron.png Shrillberry Seeds.PNG Nutty Flips Seed.png Pocus Pods.png Jolly Flowers.PNG Frozen Forget Me Not.PNG Alpine_Pinkerbells_HQ.png PeekabooSeed1.png Loopy Lotus.png Splatter Seed1.png TBHQ.png DolphiniumsSeed.png Glace Gooberry1.png Bop Corn.png Prizes Seeds SEED1.PNG SEED2.PNG SEED3.PNG SEED4.PNG SEED5.png Moshling Code Cards Seeds Nutty flips.png Jolly Flowers.PNG Mysterious Beat.png Tartan 1.png Clea Seed 1.PNG Croakus 1.PNG L Seed 1.PNG B Seed 1.png EN1.png IGGY Seed 1.PNG Chewlips 1.PNG Ecto S 1.png Dogbane 1.png Jeepers Seed 1.png SS 1.PNG Flyflacs 1.PNG HS 1.PNG Busling Seed.PNG Plush Seeds BouffantBluebell1.png PopPoppies1.png BongBeans1.png Zoom Blooms.png Scorechid.png Forget Me Nut 1.png Busnations 1.png WhistlinThistle1.png Loot Vegetables 1.png Chrysanthemunch.png Radiant Roxy Rose.png WingedWallflower1.png Unreleased Seeds Bentley Seed 1.PNG Slee-peas 1.png Category:Special Seeds